


Deques gently looks through the Top 8 Deck

by sever77



Category: Millennium Blades (Card Game)
Genre: Blushing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Robots, non-canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Deques is in a hotel room with his friend Skillian Taupeht from Canada.G rated fic"Skillian reclaims his deck and shuffles it absentmindedly. He’s facing Deques. His mouth opens and starts and stops like he’s trying to solve a duel puzzle from The Daily Decklist.“Do you…” he starts, stops. “Would you…” he stops, starts. “There’s a tag team tournament over in Canada in the new year. I’d like to… Your deck speaks to me.”featuring 53 words of Raul Sawyer and 34 words of Pressmaster and Power Creep as bite-sized treats
Relationships: Deques Applenti/Skillian Taupeht





	Deques gently looks through the Top 8 Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Raul Sawyer looked at the brackets for his next opponent. He narrowed his eyes, Captain Chetarr, the infamous banned pirate. As he walked to the duelling court, he left his pocket rulebook behind. This blader would not listen to edge cases. It would take all he had to catch him in the act.

Deques’ hand lingers over Skillian’s, he can feel the blush rising to his face and is thankful his friend can’t tell. He passes over Skillian’s hands and reaches for his deck.

_You can tell a lot about someone by how they treat their deck._

He rifled through a few cards, then saw the main combo, and a sub-combo, and- he started murmuring as all the strategies and archetypes came together for him. Deques was in his element, learning the strengths of a deck, potential ways to beat it, the heart of the deck.

“You’ve got a concert before the tournament.” Skillian says and it pulls him back to Deques’ field of vision. “Better get some sleep.”

Skillian reclaims his deck and shuffles it absentmindedly. He’s facing Deques. His mouth opens and starts and stops like he’s trying to solve a duel puzzle from _The Daily Decklist_.

“Do you…” he starts, stops. “Would you…” he stops, starts. “There’s a tag team tournament over in Canada in the new year. I’d like to… Your deck speaks to me.”

Deques swallows saliva he didn’t know he had. He thinks it through aloud.

“Well, I’m on the pro tour until the 15th, we’ve got a gig on the west coast for the new year countdown. We’d have to get the instruments up to Canada after, and we’d miss a birthday or two, but….”

He looks at Skillian. He looks at his deck. He looks at his own deck.

“I’ll tell the band there’s a tourney. I’ll tell them you’re there to speak Canadian French if we need it, I’ll tell them I really want to partner with you.”

Deques blushed, and he wasn’t quite sure Skillian couldn’t tell.

“If you can find somewhere for us to play, I’m 100% sure we’d go.”

Skillian relaxed in his chair. “Ah, this is all too exciting before bed, let’s play 10-card tempo for a bit.”

Deques glanced at his phone – 10pm. He grinned, “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pressmaster 1000 GTX Mk III computed the situation. The Power Creep, famous robotic researcher from Portugal was booked in the same ground floor hotel room. There was one electric outlet. A duel was compiling.


End file.
